


You'll Never Understand What I Believe (say goodnight so i can say goodbye)

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x08 Fix-it, Downworlders (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hallucinations, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: "Won't you go to someone else's dreams//Won't you go to someone else's head//Haven't you taken enough from me//Won't you torture someone else's sleep//And you will never know// what I'm thinking of//So won't you say goodnight//So I can say goodbye?"-"Anathema" by twenty one pilotsORA 2x08 Fix-it b/c I was #disappointed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really annoyed that Clary’s “biggest fear” was that her bf of 15 mins would cheat on her. So… here this is.
> 
> “Real lines” “hallucinated lines”

Clary was with Simon when he turned to ash.

 

She stumbled backwards, a hand covering her mouth as she fast-walked to the door. On her way, she saw Maia turn to dust. No one reacted.

 

She suppressed a sob as she saw Magnus crumble away. She finally reached Alec, who appeared to be waiting for Magnus to come back.

 

“Alec…”

 

“Clary, what happened?” Alec frowned.

 

“I- I- I have to go,” Clary replied. She hated that she had to tell him that Magnus wasn't coming back.

 

“Why?” Alec asked.

 

“Magnus, Simon, and Maia are gone, _because I can’t stand to see you here, happy, you murderer,_ ” Clary felt her eyes water and burn.

 

Alec’s eyes went confused, then hurt. He scrambled away from her, reeling as he ran to the stairs.

 

“Alec! Alec, where are you going _murderer?_ ”

 

Alec ignored her and kept going. She followed him.

 

“Alec, we can avenge Magnus, we just have to- Alec wait! _Alec, you can avenge her, you just have to- go away!_ ” Clary sighed as Alec ran up the stairs.

 

When she finally caught up to him, Alec was climbing onto the edge of the roof, looking over.

 

“Alec, no! _That’s it!_ ” Clary screeched.

 

“ _You murderer, just jump, I hate you! You killed my mother, you killed Jace’s mother. You deserve to die!_ Alec, please, don’t do this! Think of your family, Alec, think of Izzy, Jace, Max, Magnus!” Clary pleaded.

 

“I know… I know you hate me,” Alec whimpered.

 

“What? Alec, no I don’t. _Of course I do Alec._ What are you talking about? _Just jump!_ ” Clary cried.

 

Alec turned around, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and fell backwards.

 

“NO! _YES!_ ”

 

Then, tendrils of blue smoke caught Alec and set him gently onto the ground. Jace, Izzy, and Maryse rushed to Alec immediately.

 

Jace scowled at Maryse. “You shouldn’t even be here. She can’t be trusted. Get her away from Alec, Magnus!”

 

Clary frowned.

 

“You heard what he said, you’re hallucinating!” Maryse shot back. “You don’t get to control who I go near, he’s my son!”

 

Jace sneered. “Well, he’s my parabatai, and you tried to kill me!”

 

Clary was thoroughly confused. An invisible force was shaking her shoulder asking “Clary? Clary?”, and another invisible thing was chanting in quiet French.

 

Then, something hit her like a wave. She gasped as Maryse and Jace stopped fighting, Simon appeared next to her with his hand on her shoulder, and Magnus appeared with an open leather book.

 

“Simon!” She cried. “I thought you, Maia, and Magnus were dead!” She wrapped her arms around her newfound boyfriend.

 

She thought she heard Simon mutter “Why just us” but she forgot to ask him what he said when Magnus gasped and shouted,

 

“My spellbook!”

 

Simon found out why later.


End file.
